Harry's Hypnosis Harem
by BartGamesNL
Summary: When Harry gets the possibility to hypnotise people, a world opens for him. (Harry/Harem, smut, Ron bashing, evil Ron, friendly Dumbledore, OP Harry, OC, Harry/Ginny/Hermoine/Luna/Susan/Hannah/Fleur/Gabrielle/Parvati/Padma/Daphne/Pansy/ (on hiatus, not planning to update)
1. Chapter 1 Further, Much Further

**Harry´s Hypnosis Harem**

" **What a grand thing, to be loved! What a grander thing still, to love!" – Victor Hugo**

 **BGNL: "Don't ask me where I got this ideas."**

 **Hedwig: "Where did you got this idea?"**

 **BGNL *facepalm*: "OC in this story. Fawkes, disclaimer."**

 **Fawkes: "BGNL doesn't own Harry Potter."**

 **BGNL: "WARNING! CONTAINS SELF HARMING!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Further, Much Further.**

 **Quidditch Trillenium Stadium, Devon, England**

Harry, Hermoine and the Weasley family were at the Quidditch world cup and currently shopping. Harry had already bought some things, but he still had some money to spend.

He was walking through the many stall's when something got his attention: It was a sealed of bottle with a blue glow inside it. He wasn't quite sure why it got his attention, but he the heard a voice in his head:

" _Hé, you there."_

" _Wait, who is this and how are we talking like this?_ Harry responded

" _To much questions right now."_ The voice responded _"Buy that bottle quickly!"_

" _But, how can I be sure that I can trust you."_ Harry said, not forgetting the cursed dairy.

The voice was silent for a few seconds before speaking up: _"I swear that I'll reward you and that you can trust me. I know who you're, Harry James Potter."_

Harry had a few seconds to restore himself after he had heard the voice calling him with his full name: _"Alright I'll do it."_ He responded

" _Thanks!"_ The voice said

Harry then turned his attention to the seller. A bare man who was with a rough guess around the fourthy:

"Hé, how much do you ask for that bottle, sir?" He kindly asked

"For a student who has to pay his schoolbooks: two galleons." The man responded

Harry handed him the required money and he got the bottle:

" _I'm much more valuable then two galleons."_ The voice murmered when Harry was walking _"But you can't say that I'm not a man who lies. Walk into that forrest on the right and open the bottle."_

Harry did as the voice said and when he was sure that he was alone, he opened the bottle: Out of it came a boy with black hair, blue eyes, a tanned skin and a muscled body. He was wearing a Ravenclaw cloak and had a really weird wand:

The wand had a purple basis with on it a weird piece, containing of three parts. The one attached to the basis looked like two scales with a dragon teeth attached to it. The second part was a red orb with five little red orbs attached to it. The last part looked, for Harry, a little like a flames. The weird side was that it was continualy changing from collour **(A/N: "search: drakensang online staffs. At google images to see what I mean. Except for the changing collour thing")**. Harry guessed that it was a boy of his age:

"FINALLY FREE!" The boy said with the voice that he heard in his voice.

Harry smilled at this sight. He was glad to help someone, but he didn't forget the deal: "Eh, what about my reward?"

The boy looked at him and smiled: "You don't understand it, but you saved my life four times and I think that one reward isn't enough?"

Harry looked confused but the boy continued: "My name is Paul la Poutré and that's what you'll get now. About the reward…"

His staff changed into green and a scène appeared in front of Harry: He saw Ginny in the girl's room and he blushed a little. He saw her the moment that she was changing. Now he would never say it out loud, because his best friend was her brother, but HOLY CRAP, she looks hot! He couldn't help it, but getting a pyramid in his pants. Paul noticed this:

"That's one of the many things to reward you with. Remember that she has a serious crush on you and it looks like it's both ways."

Harry flushed red of shame, but Paul only laughed and his staff changed pink: "Well, this is interresting. Please stay still boy." He said as he charged a spell:

"CUPIDA EROSA!" He said as a pink beam was fired at Harry. It didn't hurt, but instead, he felt much stronger. Paul explained:

"It's called the Hypnosis charm and I'll explain why: You can basicly order anyone to do something. They can do everything and the people around you won't notice, unless you command then to notice you."

Harry's mind exploded with sexual images from him and several girls from Hogwarts. Paul smiled:

"But I don't think you'll need it now."

"How do mean?" Harry asked

Paul grinned: "I think that you can get a harem without my help. I'm here to give you some advise."

Harry blushed at his mention of a harem, but assumed that it was his reward: "Alright, but where do we start?"

Paul's face turned to a serious one: "Promise that you'll keep you emotions in check with…" Paul hesitated : "With your first wife."

Harry blushed again, but nodded. Paul's staff turned heaven blue and he pointed it at the air. The air between them transformed into a vision. It was showing a pretty red haired girl with B-Cup breasts.

It was Ginny!

Harry saw her in tent at her bed. But, he was shocked when he saw her better. She was crying! Then he could hear her: "W-W-Why doesn't h-he love me?"

She was holding a picture of him with little hearts on it. Harry's hart broke at that moment. He had always liked her and he had known that she had a crush on him. He had thought that she was hardened after living with six brothers. He only didn't know why he felt so empty.

Now he knew it: She loved him as in the real Harry and not as the boy-who-lived. He had to go to her to hold her in his arms and show her that he did loved her. Wait! What would her brothers say?

"Go on, I ain't going to stop you." Said Paul "If you need help, you can contact me telepathy."

Harry smiled: "Thanks, Paul."

He then run as fast as he could to the Weasley tent. He remembered that the rest of the Weasley's plus Hermoine were at a party that some wizards had organized, but he only wanted to see Ginny.

He walked to the girl's room, but couldn't see Ginny. Then he heard her sobbing in the bathroom.

The scène he found was horrible: He saw Ginny, but with a knife in her hand. He saw her cutting herself. Did she really do that, because of him? Harry felt horrible. He had to make it up! Then he looked at the floor. There was a lot of lost blood mixed with tears. Then he saw her arm. It wasn't the first cut! Then she noticed him.

They looked in each other's eyes and Ginny stuttered: "H-H-Harry?"

Then Ginny rolled her eyes backwards and felt forward:

"GINNY!" Harry yelled, before catching her in his arms. He carried her carefully to his room.

He laid her down on his bed, waiting for her to wake up. He didn't know how long he sat next to her, but he didn't care. Did she hurt herself, because she thought that he didn't love her? Truth was, Harry had started to get a little crush on Ginny and he knew that she had a crush on him too. If that was true, why would she suddenly hurt herself? Was this Paul's doing?

" _Eh, No way I did that."_ He heard Paul saying

Then he heard her moaning. Ginny woke up.

The second she saw Harry sitting on her bed, she hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her tight too, giving her the chance to calm down:

"Harry, is that really you?" She wispered

Harry just nodded and Ginny relaxed for a bit:

"What made you cry Gin?

"It was Ron." She answered, which surprised Harry "He knew that I had a crush on his best friend. You. He walked in and said horrible things. And that if I continued loving you, he would cut me."

Ginny remained calm, but Harry was in shock. His (ex) best friend threatened to hurt his own sister? But that would be a different story:

"How can I help you Gin?" He asked calmly. Ginny's face turned red, but he could see hope in her beautiful eyes.

"Make love with me. Please?" She pleaded. Harry blushed a little, but smiled and kissed her on her lips.

Ginny was in heaven. Her crush finally kissed her and it felt so good.

But she wanted to take it further.

Much further…

* * *

 **BGNL: "I stop there."**

 **Hedwig: "WHAT!"**

 **Fawkes: "Relax Hedwig."**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys!"**


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny, Gringotts

**Harry's Hypnosis Harem**

" **Strong minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, weak minds discuss people." – Socrates**

 **BGNL: "Wow, more than a hundred favorites already?"**

 **Fawkes: "Yep!"**

 **BGNL: "Well, I think that you guys deserve chapter two. Fawkes, disclaimer boy!"**

 **Fawkes: "Don't call me boy!" *sigh* "BGNL doesn't own Harry Potter."**

 **BGNL: "Also, marry Christmas!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ginny, Gringotts**

 **Weasley tent, Devon, England**

 **Smut warning (Skip if you want)**

Harry and Ginny were kissing ferociously on Harry's bed and both of them were already topless.

Ofcouse, Ginny was only thirteen and had only small A-cup breasts, but Harry seem to like them and so Ginny liked them as well. But she like Harry more.

Harry didn't have that much muscle, but he had more than the others of his year and that was enough for him and Ginny.

Ginny had finally him, the young man of her dreams. Ofcourse, she wasn't the only one who had a crush on him, but she was sure that even if she needed to share, Harry could give enough love for all of his girls. She knew now, that she would be one of them. That was what made her so happy.

Harry was happy as well. He had someone who really loved him on top of him. He really wanted to take this further, but his big loyalty prevented him to go any further:

"Can I play with them?" Harry asked. Ginny knew what he ment:

"Ofcourse Harry." She said quickly. Harry smiled and placed her breasts in his hands. He started to play with them and Ginny moaned a little when Harry kissed her nipples. She felt little Harry poking her womanhood, what helped too. Well, 'little' Harry? He was excited and six inches long. Not bad, but for Ginny, it was huge. Her hands grabbed it which gave a surprised moan from Harry:

"It looks like we're still overdressed." Said Harry as joke

"Well, maybe we can do something about it." Said Ginny back. She then took off her skirt and panties and then took off Ash's pants and boxers. She smiled at the side of Harry's 'big friend' and started to stroke it.

Harry could only moan to this. When Ginny started to suck him, he had it difficult to not cum right away. After ten minutes, it became to much and he cummed without a warning. Ginny was surprised by this, but still swallowed it all. It tasted really nice. She smiled and wispered to Harry:

"I'm ready."

Harry got it and Ginny positioned herself on his dick. It was painfull at first and especially her hymen, but losing her virginity to Harry was worth it. When the pain was gone, it was with pleasure. She sped up quickly and after a minute, Ginny and Harry were making passionate love for the first time. After fifteen minutes Harry was ready to cum again:

"I'm about to cum Gin!"

"Inside me, please, I'm so close!" Ginny pretty much commanded

Harry could't refuse that and let his seed fill up Ginny. She collapsed on top of him and Harry could hear her snoring after a minute.

 **Smut's done**

Harry was tired as well, but he was more satisfied then tired. But he had a question:

" _Paul…"_ He began

" _Yes, what it is Harry?"_

" _Who are the girls who I don't need to hypnotise and why?"_

First he heard nothing, but Paul responded still: _"Ginny as Lady Potter, Hermoine as Lady Gryffindor, Luna as Lady Ravenclaw, Susan as Lady Hufflepuff, Pansy as Lady Slytherin and the Patil twins as Lady Peverell and Lady Pendragon. You know Ginny's reason, Susan and Hermoine always had a crush on you, Luna is Ginny's best friend and she and Susan also have a thing for you, Pansy is under the imperious by Lucius Malfoy, because his son had tricked Pansy into a marriage contract and she wants to break out and you can get the twins if you give them a Christmas they won't forget. Any more questions?"_

" _What do you mean by Lady this, Lady that?"_ Harry asked confused

Paul seemed to laugh _: "You'll see soon. But I would now look out for owels in the upcoming seconds."_

" _Wait, what?"_ Harry began, but then he heard an owl howling.

Ginny woke up by this. She looked first at Harry, which gave her a smile, then at the owl. Or three owls, each carrying a letter. Two landed on Harry's arms and one landed on Ginny's head. They giggled and grabbed the letters, but not before putting some clothes on. First Ginny:

 _To Ginevra Weasley_

 _Congratualations, you've been officially soul bonded with Harry Potter! You're expected at Gringotts bank as soon as possible with your soul mate._

 _Sincerly, Ragnok the Kobold King_

Ginny and Harry gasped happily. They had learned from professor Flitchwirk what a soul bond was. It was kind of a marriage bond what you can't break without dying. They could also communicate with telepathy.

On of Harry's letters was the same:

 _To Harry Potter_

 _Congratualations, you've been officially soul bonded with Ginevra Weasley! You're expected at Gringotts bank as soon as possible with your soul mate._

 _Sincerly, Ragnok the Kobold King_

The other was from Professor Dumbledore

 _To Harry James Potter_

 _Congratualations Harry, I've heard that you've soul bonded with Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. I had to congratualate both of you. I can guess how you bonded and because normally only adult's do that. I've decided to let you read your parents willand do a heritage blood test earlier then expected. I assume you and Ginevra need to go to Gringotts? Well, I've transported the will to Gringotts._

 _I see you two at school._

 _Sincerly, Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. A portkey is attached to this letter, which will bring you to Gringotts_

 _P.P.S. Did you two use protection?_

Harry and Ginny blushed at this, but Ginny giggled:

"Don't worry Harry, I'm on the pill."

Harry was reliefed by this. Sure, one day, kids would run around them, hopefully, but not for the next nine months at least.

Attached to the letter was a locket. They looked at each other, nodded and grabbed it.

* * *

 **Gringotts, Londen, England**

Harry and Ginny appeared in the main hall. A few Goblins looked up for second, but then continued with their own thing. The couple walked to the head Goblin Ragnok:

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley. Please, follow me." Ragnok said, before walking to the back. Harry and Ginny just followed him. They went to a big room. In the middle, there was a desk with on seat on one side and two seats on the other.

Ragnok sat at one side of the desk and gestured the couple to sit down. They did and Ragnok took out a small map, probably the will:

"I Ragnok, head of the Goblins, swear that everything in the will that I'm going to read is completely true. So bei t."

They heard thunder in the distance and Ragnok started to read

 _The official will from James and Lily Potter_

 _If you read this, then it's clear that we were taking away before our time. This is our will:_

 _To Sirius Black. You've always been a good friend of us. We leave you with 2 million galleons which you can't return. We assume that we've died because of Voldemort and that we've been betrayed. Maybe, you'll be blamed fort hat and be put in Azkaban. So, when you can show your face in public again, you can take on the position of our Harry's godfather again. Oh, and if you can be Lord Black again, remember to cancel the marriage contract between Lucius and Narcissa. She deserves someone better. If you know what we mean._

 _To Remus Lupin. Just like Sirius, you've always been a good friend of us. So we give you 2 million galleons too. And no, you'll never be able to return them. Also, think about it. Someone with the name Amelia Bones has always liked you more then a friend. Just do what you have to do._

Harry and Ginny raised an eyebrow at this. Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius? Amelia Bones and Remus? Well, some things are just weird.

 _To Rubeus Hagrid. At Hogwarts, you were always a good friend of us. Even if you were indeed older. We give you the book '1001 beautiful magical creatures' so your lessons can be better. A good tip though: Keep Lucius's son away from your lessons. We also give you 250.000 galleons. First, buy a wand and a few school books from it._

 _To Albus, to much names, Dumbledore. You have been a good headmaster to us and we reward you for that with 250.000 galleons to improve the school. Also, until Sirius can take over, you're charged with the guardianship of our son._

 _To Professor Mcgonagall. You've been one of our favorite adults in our school years and we thank you for that with 200.000 galleons. Keep an eye on Harry alright? We got the feeling that he will bet he next marauder_

 _To Severus Snape. I (Lily) forgive you for your stupid actions in school as long as you help Harry and stop with your priority's._

 _To Molly and Arthus Weasley. You've always been good friends and we thank you for that. Because of your current situation, we leave you 250.000 galleons and a 10.000 bonus for each of your kids. Considering Molly was pregnant before leaving school ofcourse._

Ragnok stopped for a moment to look at the two: "The rest is either dead, a traitor or in the hospital for a live time:

 _And finally, to our son Harry James Potter. We leave the rest of our properties and the tittle of Lord Potter._

Harry and Ginny were shocked at this, but with no good reason, they restored themselves.

Ragnok: "Now, the blood test. Please, Lord Potter, place your wand on this." He said as he picked up a wand case. Harry carefully put his wand on it. A scroll came out of nowhere and Ragnok started to read it out loud

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Direct Family: Lily Evans (mother), James Potter (father), Ginevra Weasley (soul bond)_

 _ **Heir of:**_

 _The Potter Family (by birth)_

 _The Black Family (by heritage)_

 _The Gryffindor Family (by heritage)_

 _The Ravenclaw Family (by heritage)_

 _The Hufflepuff Family (by heritage)_

 _The Slytherin Family (by conquest)_

 _The Pandagon Family (by heritage)_

 _The Peverell Family (by heritage)_

 _ **Property's:**_

 _The Potter Mansion, England_

 _The Black Mansion, England_

 _The Gryffindor Palace, USA_

 _The Ravenclaw Villa, France_

 _The Hufflepuff Church, Germany_

 _The Slytherin Fortress, Luxembourg_

 _The Pandagon Castle, Scotland_

 _The Peverell Harbor, the Netherlands_

 _The City of Londen/Londen, England_

 _Hogwarts, England_

 _The Daily Prophet_

 _Diagon Alley (exclusive Gringotts)_

 _ **Marriage Contract's:**_

 _Ginevra Weasley_

 _Hermoine Granger_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Pansy Parkinson_ _ **(A/N: Draco Malfoy made a fake one)**_

 _Parvati Patil_

 _Padma Patil_

 _ **Wizengamot Seat's (1000 in total):**_

 _Potter, 25_

 _Black, 25_

 _Gryffindor, 75_

 _Ravenclaw, 75_

 _Hufflepuff, 75_

 _Slytherin, 75_

 _Pandagon, 100_

 _Peverell, 25_

 _ **Alliances:**_

 _Weasley, 20_

 _Longbottom, 25_

 _La Poutré, 30_

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **Fawkes: "O, come on!"**_

 _ **BGNL: "Haha, well read and review guys!"**_


	3. Chapter 3 Why is it always me?

**Harry's Hypnosis harem**

" **Everything has its beauty, but not everyone sees it." – Confusius**

 **BGNL: "By far the boringest chapter I've written in my life, but it has to happen."**

 **Fawkes: "Why those quotes?"**

 **BGNL: "It makes you think about certain things. That's all I say. Hedwig, disclaimer."**

 **Hedwig: "BGNL doesn't own Harry Potter."**

 **Chapter 3: Why is it always me?**

* * *

 _Gringotts, Londen, England_

Both Harry and Ginny were in shock. Both in general, because of the property's, Wizengamot seat's and Marriage contract's. Ginny was extra in shock that her family had seat's and the fact that Harry could own the Wizengamot. Harry was in shock that La Poutré was one of them and that was the heir of many family's.

Even so, the list had a few more things:

 _ **Vault's (G=Galleons)**_

 _ **Personal Vault:**_

 _Money: 9.000 G_

 _ **Potter:**_

 _Money: 10.405.090 G_

 _Artifact's: WW2 artifact's_

 _ **Black:**_

 _Money: 750.030 G_

 _Artifact's: Updated family tree_

 _Clothes: The Stealth Armor_

 _ **Gryffindor:**_

 _Money: G_

 _Artifact's: Sword of Gryffindor_

 _Clothes: The Tank Armor_

 _ **Ravenclaw:**_

 _Money: 750.000.000 G_

 _Artifact's: Ravenclaw's Diadem, Book's from the Library of Alexandria_

 _Clothers: The Techno Armor_

 _ **Hufflepuff:**_

 _Money: 800.000.000 G_

 _Artifact's: The Cup of Hufflepuff_

 _Clothes: The Healer Armor_

 _ **Slytherin:**_

 _Money: 500 G_

 _Artifact's: The Medallion and Ring of Slytherin_

 _Clothes: The Assassin Armor_

 _ **Pendragon (Or Emrys)**_

 _Money_

 _Artifact's: Various, scrolls_

 _Clothes: Various_

 _ **Peverell:**_

 _Money: 350.000.000_

 _Artifact's: Resurrection Stone_

 _Clothes: Cloak of Invisibility_

Harry and Ginny were too shocked to speak. Did Harry really ha so much property? Ragnok smilled at their reaction:

"Any Questions?"

Harry quickly responded: "Why do I own those things and why am I related to those family's?"

Ragnok responded: "It is well known that Merlin Emrys gave his magical powers to the family of King Arthur Pendragon. This includes his vault and his scrolls which the Pendragon put in his vault. Then they locked it down with the best security. On one occasion, the family got four children: Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar. To prevent any problems with heirdom, the parents decided to give each of them a different name: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Emrys/Pendragon would only be recognized again if all four would have the same heir. When the four found this out, they agreed and made a plan with that. Godric and Rowena liked each other more then just brother and sister, so those would marry while the other two would be the godparents. It went well and they got a boy. The four then build Hogwarts and with it, the Sorting Hat. They decided to try something with the hat: They would say the name of a person and the hat would then say in which House he or she would come. They did this with most wizards and witches they knew plus their family. When they asked the hat about Merlin and Arthur, they got a surprise: Arthur would get a new House because he fit in each and in none of them. Merlin, the hat said, would be difficult: Or a new House, or in a random house if Merlin didn't have an oppinion. But, Salazar had used a tiny bit of his legimancy powers to manipulate the hat slightly. That way, Merlin would be placed in Slytherin, so Salazar would be the best of the four. Salazar went crazy with his dreams of pureblood supremancy and the other three banished him. You know ofcourse the story of the Basilisk. The other three made Hogwarts prosper and Rowena and Godric got a second boy. Rowena was smart and the three decided to hide the second one with the Peverell family, who just got a miscarriage, so the boy could grow up unseen. Both kids got a happy family and the younger one even married with the Peverell daughter, who was born a year after the adoption. However, the older one's family grew darker and started to use the Slytherin name. Anyway, the family from the oldest of the two became the Riddle family and the younger one became the Potter family."

He stopped and looked at Harry and Ginny, who were silent:

"That explains alot sir." Ginny began "But what about the contract's and the property's?"

Ragnok nodded: "First the contract's and alliances. One night, Harry's grandfather became too drunk with a few friends and in their fun, made contract's. First with the first granddaughter of the Weasley's, Ginny, and the grandson of the Potter's, Harry. Then with the first female friend of both of them, Hermoine and Luna. Then with all the granddaughter's of the Bones, Susan, and all the granddaughter's of the Patil's, Parvati and Padma. Later, another friend walked in, who got drunk as well and he and Harry's grandfather made a contract as well with Harry and the other's granddaughter. The family name of the friend was Parkinson. They each told their children about it and the children agreed. The children, all of the fathers and mothers of the betrothals, agreed and they would tell you guys about it. Your parents **(1)** , Ginny, didn't have the occasion to tell you, because they wanted you to grow up happy first. The Patil's got twins and those were informed about it. Padma and Parvati liked the idea with a smirk, even if they needed to share. Pansy Parkinson was informed a year ago and had a face of relief with a blush. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy made a fake one, because Draco liked Pansy. Pansy was disgusted by this, because Malfoy only looked at her outside **(2)**. Hermoine was informed a week ago and she blushed when we mentioned this. Luna is a girl in Ginny's year and she was always blushing when Ginny mentioned Harry's name. She was informed two years ago. With you, Harry, and Susan, it's difficult. Both you and Susan lost your parents at a very young age, so you were never informed. Susan took a blood test earlier this year and blushed as well when we mentioned it. Don't worry Harry, she doesn't blame you for her parent's death."

Harry and GInny had a raised eyebrow with the twins (are twin's always sharing everything?), a confused look with Pansy (Slytherin, but not willingly) and a smile with their two best female friends. Ginny got a content look with her parent. She would have done the same thing. Harry's face dropped at the fact that Susan lost her parents in Voldemort's time when Voldemort was looking for him, but recovered when Ragnok told him not to blame himself about it.

Ragnok continued: "Normally, the Weasley's don't have any seats, but the fact that Molly Weasley is related to the Prewett's, they get some power. It's only that Arthur Weasley doesn't want the possibility of corruption that he doesn't use them. Anyway, the Prewett and Peverell family had close bonds and the put their hands together in a alliance. Longbuttom and Potter have been friend´s as well, ten generation´s long. They didn´t even met before that. At some point, the two decided to make the alliance permanent."

The couple nodded at this in understanding. They had to talk to Neville these days. Harry was interrested about Paul's family:

Ragnok went on: "The la Poutré family is a funny story. Look, you have three sections of the Wizengamot: Light, Grey and Dark. Albus Dumbledore is the leader of the Light, Lucius Malfoy of the Dark and la Poutré of the Grey. This would go smouthly as ever, if a certain Paul la Poutré didn't chose a side as enemy of Voldemort in his rise of power. Bellatrix, Voldemort's most loyal servant, had decided to kill Paul for his annoyance. Luckily, she was unable to do this, because the la Poutré family had some nasty family tricks and spells. Then Voldemort decided to catch Paul in a magic bottle **(3)** to capture his powers. However, he couldn't do this as Paul had used some of his powers to make a shield around the bottle. To make the shield work, he went into a deep slumber, but not before swearing that whoever would destroy Voldemort, would get him at his side. I think we've found out who that is."

Ginny looked at Harry, who nodded. Harry then asked about the property's:

"With the Potter Mansion, we mean Godric's Hallow and I don't think you want to live there at this moment. The Black Mansion is the base of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, a order to destroy Voldemort. It's called 12 Grimmauld Place and the owner now is Sirius Black. And no, he's not guilty for his crimes. We goblins know that." Cutting of the confused look of Ginny "Not exactly the best place to live if you look at space and creepiness. Griffindor Palace is known as the Witte House, where the president of the USA lives. A little too big if you ask me. The Ravenclaw Villa is actually a beautiful villa close, but not too close, to Marseille in France. Good place to live. The Hufflepuff Church is a church from which the cross fell of when the Russians bombarded Berlin in 1945 **(4)**. Good church though. The Slytherin Fortress in Luxembourg was build by the German's to protect Germany from the Normandy invasion by the Allies in 1944. The Pendragon Castle is obvious King Arthur's and Queen Guinevere's castle, protected by similar spells around Hogwarts. Only wizards can see it. The Peverell Harbor is for muggles known as the harbor of Rotterdam. The largest harbor of Europe and, if the new improvements are complete, the second largest in the world. The City of Londen and Londen **(5)** Have always been part of the Emrys family. Even when it was a Roman fortress. Hogwarts has ofcourse been fouded by the big 4 and the Peverell family had been the creators of the Daily Prophet and the designers of DIagon Alley. Later, the Potter family gave Gringotts and the Goblin's their freedom and in return, we Goblins continued to let wizards store their money in our vaults."

Ragnok had now told everything they needed to know and the two lovers said goodbye and were teleported back in to the Weasley tent.

 _"Why is it always me?"_ Harry thought

 _"Don't know."_ Paul said back _"At least, you know now my story."_

* * *

 **Weasley tent, Devon, England**

Ron was angry.

Why? You may ask.

Well, when Hermoine was informed about the contract's, he expected her to snort, but she blushed. He had followed her like a stalker, because he had a enormous crush on her. Hermoine didn't like him the way he liked her. When Hermoine was informed, she had also been told that she needed to share. Hermoine didn't have a problem with that, but Ron did. So he decided to make sure Harry got no girls. He didn't had much luck. Parvati, Padma and Susan just refused to listen. Stupid crushes. Luna and Pansy were still in his eyes Loony and a Slytherin git. When Hermoine refused to listen, he became so angry that he rashed out at Ginny. At least one was destroyed.

When he returned in the tent, he heard a bang from Ginny's and Hermoine's room. He quickly ran to the room and what he saw made him furious. Ginny and Harry hand in hand! Even worse, they were smiling!

"WHAT THE BLOODY HEL IS THIS! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS! GINNY, HE IS NOTHING MORE THEN A SPOILED BRAT! HARRY, WHAT THE BLOODY HEL ARE YOU DOING?! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Ginny got a angry expression, but Harry stayed calm:

"Ron, maybe calm down a bit, you're over reacting. Besides, you should be happy." Harry said

Ron's eyes blinked and his eyes became blurry: "I..I-I'm alright with it."

Harry smiled, the hypnosis had worked: "Now, you're going to leave me and Ginny alone. Do you understand?"

Ron stuttered: "Y-yes."

Ron then left and Ginny looked at Harry: "Something to explain?"

Harry nodded and told her about his meeting with Paul la Poutré and he assured her that he didn't do anything with her:

"I won't use these powers on you, Hermoine, Luna, Susan, Pansy, Parvati or Padma. I swear it."

Ginny smiled at this: "As long as you promise that, I've no problems with you adding more girls in your harem. I would like to join your smut sessions then if you don't mind. You're my true love, but I don't mind getting my pussy licked by one of your future sexslaves."

Harry grinned: "Got any target?"

Ginny nodded: "I would love to see how big of a slut Lavender is."

* * *

 _The End_

 **BGNL: "Told you, boringest chapter to write."**

 **Hedwig: "Yep."**

 **(1) I didn't want to give Molly and Arthur the blame of everything**

 **(2) True in real life**

 **(3) I give a price to the person, who can figure out where I got this from**

 **(4) It's true. Watch Soviet Storm WWII in the East Berlin, for confirmation**

 **(5) That part about how big the harbor is is true and the City of London is something different then London. Watch The (Secret) City of London, by CGP Grey, on Youtube.**

 **BGNL: "Anyways, review guys."**

 **To be Continued**


End file.
